Anger that Consumes
by WintersStar
Summary: This fic is a Rylo paring in which Rey is not Luke's daughter or related to Kylo in any way. This fix starts off where they were fighting on Starkiller Base and instead of Rey leaving, she is captured and ends up training with Kylo. Rey will have to ultimately decide if she will follow Kylo down his dark path, or carve her own.
1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren and Rey

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any of the Star Wars movies._

Chapter One

The biting cold from the wind and the snow numbed her legs. The thin cloths she wore from her dessert home of Jakku did nothing to protect her from the harsh climate of Starkiller Base. It was a stark contrast to the heat that came from the lightsaber's locked together in stalemate. It caused her brow to perspire, dripping into her eyes, but she would not be distracted, she would not lose her focus on the man that killed his own father. She would not let Kylo Ren kill her too.

"You need a teacher! I could train you in the ways of the force!" Ren shouter over the sounds of their lightsaber's, his voice more rabid and out of control than she had heard it before. The look in his eyes, full of emotion; anger, hatred, rage, but also something hidden, deep within their depths was confusion and...yearning. For what, Rey didn't know, but she was not sure she wanted to find out.

But his offer, it caused her to pause. Was he really asking to be her teacher, no, it sounded more akin to...begging. No matter how he tried to mask it, she could hear the begging in his voice, something she heard in her own so many times. Begging not to be left alone, not to be forgotten.

No, she couldn't forget what he was...a killer. He was a monster; a shell of a person that only cared for his own gain. He probably only wanted her for her power, there was no denying that she had it now, no matter how hard she might try, there was no lying to herself that she was just a nobody, but now she was somebody.

 _Her power._ That's right, she had power, and she would fight back. Pushing with her mind, Rey fought back harder, pushing him away, and to her satisfaction, she succeeded. His surprised face was enough to tell her that he had not intended for this to happen. She smirked to herself, pleased that she was able to fight him even without her own training. She attacked again, wanting to end this quickly and leave Starkiller Base. But even with all the injuries that Ren had sustained, he was still proving to be a very capable opponent. _If this is fighting him when he's heavily wounded, I don't know if I would be able to fight him when he's healthy._ Rey thought to herself, just now realizing how strong Kylo Ren really was. But she wouldn't let herself be defeated by him, not when she was now understanding what her powers were, and beginning to understand what friendship was.

It was in her next few attacks that she was able to bring herself to be the victor in their battle. Slicing his leg, causing to lose his balance and ability to move around as much as he had ben, and then stabbing him in the shoulder while simultaneously knocking him to the ground while effectively destroying his lightsaber and scaring his face in one blow.

Ren lay there, in the snow, beaten. His leg, side, shoulder, and face were all badly damaged, and he knew he could no longer fight like this, not without his weapon. But, even through his shock, and his anger, at her for beating him, and at himself for being so weak to allow her to best him, Ren saw the two stormtroupers, with General Hux no less, following them, coming from the previous Starkiller Base, now becoming nothing more than a smoldering pile of rubble. And he could tell that Rey was to caught up in her victory, and to untrained, to sense that the men were approaching. And that was where her victory turned sour. The two troupers fired, and Rey was unable to defend herself in time, and was shot in the shoulder and leg, the pain from the blasts rendering her unconscious, but not killing her.

Ren stayed in his position as the three drew closer, deciding it best not to move too much and hurt himself worse. And as Hux came and stood before him, Ren could see the man's disapproval at Ren's being beaten. Ren hated that man, he had always disliked the General's confidence that he wouldn't kill him at a moments notice, and his thinking that he was in control over Ren.

"It seems I was wrong to doubt you Ren," Hux started, his calm voice dripping with sarcasm, "It took you much longer to lose to this girl than I thought it would have." Hux was dismissive of him then, turning to the two stormtroupers. "Kill the girl, then bring Ren to his ship." As Hux turned to walk away, he was surprised to hear Ren speak in protest of his plans.

"Hold your fire." He rasped to the troupers as they were about to kill her, "I want her brought back to my ship." The troupers not knowing what to do, turned to look at Hux for what his next command might be.

Hux disliked the fact that Ren had given an order to override his own, the two men disliked each other, that Hux acknowledged, and while they had different tactics on approaching a situation, they had never directly changed an order given. And Hux found he did not like it one bit. "You want to bring the girl that has just beaten you to your ship. That seems like a misguided idea Ren, I didn't think you to be this foolish." The General spat at Ren, causing the injured man's glare to increase, and his anger to surge, allowing for Ren to use the force to hold his wounds together, giving him the strength he needed to stand. It surprised Hux, he would admit that to himself, though not to Ren, that the man was able to stand when he was to heavily wounded.

Stalking towards Hux, albeit slowly, Ren chocked him with the force, not enough to suffocate him completely, but enough to get his point across. "You will do as I say without question." Ren chocked out, the slash on his face making it difficult to speak at the moment, "And you will do it now!" with that he tightened his grip for emphasis, and then released him to the ground. Turning to the stormtroupers, Ren motioned for them to grab the girl and go, and they did not hesitate.

Walking back to where his lightsaber lay in pieces, he gathered them up and examined the damage quickly. _Cut clean through, and no damage to the crystal, perhaps it can be fixed_ he thought. Then, turning to where Rey had discarded her lightsaber when she fell, Ren grabbed it slowly from the snow, and ignited the blade. _Finally, I have what is rightfully mine_ , he thought, and disengaged the blade, hooking it to his belt.

As Ren walked towards his ship, he turned to see FN2187 lying in the snow just as he had left him. _Good_ he thought, _let that traitor die slowly, and burn away with this planet._ And walking past the traitor, Ren entered his ship, and set off for the star destroyer orbiting the soon to implode planet.

xxx

He was cold. And he was getting colder. Regardless of his unconscious state, Finn knew he was dying, it was just a matter of how long it would take. As Finn lay there, however, surrounded by the forest, with Starkiller Base crumbling and about to implode at any minute, Chewbacca came running to Finn's side, growling and whimpering at the loss of his closest friend, and now the damaged state that a new friend was in.

Chewy didn't waist any time, grabbing Finn as gently as he could to bring him back to the Falcon. And as soon as Chewy had entered the ship he barely had a chance to drop Finn in the small bed before he had to rush to get the Falcon as far from Starkiller Base as he could before it became a new sun.

xxx

Returning to the Star Destroyer, Kylo went to the med bay, determined to use the force to hold himself together to walk himself. He would not show weakness in from of Hux or the stormtroupers. He would not et himself be carried there, he would tolerate the pain, it would be a source for his anger later. But before he left the hanger, he turned and ordered for Rey to be brought to another interrogation room and strapped tightly in the chair, and, he strictly ordered for absolutely No interaction with her, no matter what she might say. And with that, Kylo returned to his task of getting himself to the med bay.

He was there for two days. The medical droids had advised him to stay for longer, but he could not stand to be lying there for a moment longer with the bacta slime covering his injuries. He had mostly healed up anyway, now all that remained of his wounds were fresh red scars, and soon they would become less irritated. But, reaching up to feel the slash on his face, that would never fade, and Kylo didn't want it to either. It served as a reminder of his weakness.

Arriving at the room that Rey was being help in, Kylo dismissed the five stormtroupers guarding her. He decided to take no chances with her containment this time. But, now that he was here, he dismissed them, wanting some modicum of privacy to speak with her.

Entering the room, Kylo found Rey still clamped in the interrogation chair, she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, but he knew better, she did nothing to hide the way she affected the force that surrounded her. He could tell she was wide awake, only weak from her injuries and lack of nutrition.

Circling around to face her, Kylo held her steady gaze with the dark slits in his helmet, anger flaring as the scar across his face burned again with the memory. He hated her, and he let that hatred roll of him in waves, enough so that someone as untrained as her would be able to feel it. And she did, Kylo could see her shrink back slightly, even though she tired no to show it. _Defiant to the last,_ Kylo thought, he knew she was no stupid. She had no weapon, she was wounded and weak, and she had no friends to save her now. She was utterly defenseless to him, and she knew it.

 _This is it for me_ Rey thought, _I am going to die here, and theres nothing I can do to stop it._ Her panic was becoming more and more evident, rippling through the force, the fear could be seen in her eyes. She could tell nothing from him, he was a rock to her now, letting nothing tell her what his plans were. And with his helmet in place, he seemed even less like a human, purely robotic, the voice modifier didn't help that.

Looking at her, Kylo enjoyed the ever growing fear he could see in her face, and sense all around her, but there was also anger there, hidden within her, but quite evident. _Perfect,_ he thought _, just like this I can persuade her to stay with me, train under my teachings._ Kylo didn't know why, but ever since his first interrogation with her, he had wanted to have her to himself, to keep her. Something in her drew him to her like a moth towards a light.

"Are you going to say something?" Rey asked, becoming tired of his rigid demeanor, disliking the prolonged silence. But his only response was a slight cock of his head as he continued to stare at her. They stayed like that for some time, Rey sitting uncomfortably in the interrogation chair, and Kylo Ren as a statue just staring and thinking. It felt like hours before he said a word.

"What was it you planned on doing if you had escaped?" He finally asked, his robotic voice devoid of any kind of emotion. His question surprised her, she had expected him to want to question her about the Resistance, their plans, their numbers, anything that could help with their destruction.

"Would you take that thing off?" Rey asked trying to keep her voice steady. He had taken it off the first time he had interrogated her, that time without even asking, perhaps it would be easier to discern her position if she could see his face. But he did not budge, the mask stayed in place.

"Did you perhaps think you would find Luke Skywalker and train as his student?" he continues, pretending as if she hadn't asked him to remove his helmet.

"Yes." Rey said shortly, deciding it was best to just answer his questions. Rey hadn't known him for long, and interacted with him in only brief moments, but she could see a definite change in him, and she did not like it.

"And did you really think that he would train you?"

"Yes."

"He wouldn't take you." Kylo stated. Rey, taken aback at his statement, became angry.

"How would you know?" Rey started, bot even trying to hide the rage from her voice, "You cannot tell me that Luke Skywalker would refuse to train me, when you do not even know me."

"Oh but don't I? I have spent the past hours sifting through your memories, I should think I know everything about you." Kylo stated flatly, his metallic voice chilling Rey to her very core.

"But, the last time I felt you, I pushed you out." She gasped, trying to understand everything that was being revealed to her.

"Then I was forcing my way into your mind for fast results, looking for one specific piece of information, easily noticeable, but over the past hours I have been looking through all your memories and thoughts, weaving my way through your mind, that, is not so easily noticeable." Kylo explained to her, and to his enjoyment, he watched as her eyes widened. Kylo knew that a pressure would accompany his increasing presence in her mind, and the deeper he went, the greater the pressure. But if he was gradual enough, took his time, and as untrained as she was, she would not notice at all.

"Just because you know my memories doesn't mean you know Luke wont train me." Rey spat at him, infuriated at his invasion of her privacy. She was angry, she knew it, and so did he.

"Because of your anger. You have been angry all your life, its ingrained into your very being. You couldn't get rid of your anger even if you tried. You feel to much, your emotional, that, is why you can not be a Jedi." Kylo explained. He was trying to be patient with her, trying to explain everything. But he also had to break her down until he was the last option for her to choose.

"But I can teach you."

The sound of his robotic voice in the silent of the room, saying those words, Rey didn't know what to think. She wanted to learn, she wanted to understand this new power that had always dwelled inside of her. She wanted a teacher. But, him. How could he teach her. She hated him, she hated everything about him, everything he's done. How could she even think about accepting him as her teacher? And yet she was...

"Well?" he asked impatiently, "I am not a patient man, I want your answer." He demanded. He was right in front of her face now, leaning in, his masked face only inches from Rey's.

Thinking through all her options, Rey couldn't think of a way that she would make it out of the First Orders clutches alive. And while she had no way of knowing if Kylo Ren was telling the truth, that Luke Skywalker would turn her away, that her anger would be to much, she had the sinking feeling that he was. No matter how hard she tried to fool herself, Kylo Ren was her only option if she wanted to learn the ways of the force.

But that didn't mean she had to submit to the Dark Side. She could use him, learn from him, and then she could turn on him. Defeat him and then steal a ship and leave, to fight for the Resistance. So, squaring her shoulders, Rey adorned as strong a face she could, and glared straight into the lifeless mask.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from any of the Star Wars movies._

Chapter Two

She had agreed, and Kylo was not about to pretend to himself that he wasn't pleased. He took in the way that she had squared her shoulders and the way her jaw had set in determination. It had amused him, the fact that she thought she had any power in what was going to happen to her. If she had not accepted, he would have killed her, but now that she had, Kylo has all the time to play with her, to guide her mind to the Dark side, as he had been skimming her mind the entire time, he saw her plan, to use him, to turn on him. He would not allow that to happen.

"Good." Was all Kylo said before turning away from her and stalking out of the door, his heavy books making their distinctive thuds as he turned down the corridor. _Great,_ Rey thought, _He just left me here, strapped into the chair._ But as she tried to move, to struggle against her restraints, she found that when she moved too much, her wounds caused her searing pain, and left her gasping for breath. Looking around the room, Rey saw that the room really was empty except for the chair she was strapped into and an empty table and another simple chair that was kept in the corner. _So there's nothing I can even attempt to use to undo these restraints_. She thought, thinking back to the last time she was in this situation, remembering how it was impossible for her to use the force to unlock the restraints with her skill level in using it.

But just as she was residing herself to the fact that she was going to be in that chair indefinitely, she heard the door slide open with a hiss, and the sound of a droids gears as it walked toward her and turned to face her.

"Master Ren has ordered me to bring you food and to bind your wounds." Came the monotone croak from the droid. And as soon as it stated its intentions, it began its work. Setting down the plate of food on the table, then cleaning and binding her wounds. There wasn't much to be done I the way of that, though, as they were blaster shots, and they had been cauterized as soon as she had received them. Really the only thing to do was wait until everything healed. The droid, however, had applied a slimy gel upon her wounds before wrapping the binding around them, and instantly she felt a relief in the pain.

When the droid had finished with that, it turned to look back at Rey. "I have also been instructed to unbind you to allow you to eat the provided food." And with that, the droid released her from the uncomfortable metal restraints on the chair, and she was able to rub her wrists from where they had been rubbed raw. With that, the droid left, the door sliding closed with the distinctive click of a lock. Sighing to herself, Rey was just glad there was some food to eat, she was starving, and didn't have the energy at the moment to try and figure out a way out of the room. But then again, she had already submitted herself to the teachings of Kylo Ren, and there was no doubt in Rey's mind that he was keeping tabs on her constantly now. And so grabbing the small chair from the corner, she brought it over to the table and sat down to eat.

xxx

Kylo Ren sat in his room looking towards his grandfathers alter. It was the only place he felt any semblance of peace, gazing into the warped helmets eyes, aspiring to be just like him. And perhaps, with his grandfather's guidance, he could be.

"Guide me, grandfather. Help me turn the girl to our side, she is already on the edge, unbalanced, soon she will fall to one side, and I must make sure it is the darkness that consumes her. Help me, grandfather, and she shall become a powerful ally to the First Order." Kylo spoke to Darth Vader's burnt and twisted helmet through his own mask as he always did when he was in need of his guidance. And as always, there was no answer, but, somehow, Kylo could feel a presence with him, helping to calm him, and in doing so, Kylo was able to sort out what needed to be done. It was only a matter of time.

Kylo was drawn from his thoughts, however, as his door was opened and with a few clicks and the sound of boots hitting against the hard floors entered his privet chambers. _Hux_ Kylo thought, irritated, _He's the only one to enter my rooms unannounced and uninvited._ Rising from his place across his grandfathers helmet, Kylo entered the sitting room that Hux was in.

"General Hux, to what do I owe the pleasure." Kylo asked flatly, his voice showing his irritation even with the helmets voice modulator. Something to which Hux was becoming familiar too, and his little smirk showed it, only causing Kylo's anger to rise eve further.

"I have been informed that the girl is still alive, residing currently in one of our interrogation rooms. I am curious to know, _why_ it is she still lives." Hux asked, disliking the fact that Kylo had so much leeway with the Supreme Leader. He disliked that Ren was able to do as he pleased, and that he had to go along with it. But ever since Starkiller, when he had to save Ren's life, Hux had some sway over him. "I would have expected more from you, Ren, to take what you need from her and then dispose of her."

Kylo Ren had to take a few moments to tame his rage from Hux's words. It was not his business what he did with the girl. "I was unaware, General, that it concerned you what I did with my prisoners." Kylo said, attempting to control himself in front of Hux, not wanting him to see him lose his temper. Again.

"Oh, but it does concern me, Ren. Everything that happened on this ship concerns me. I want that girl dead, and I want it done now." Hux all but hissed at Kylo, his blue eyes livid with anger of his own, his orange hair falling slightly in his face with his jerky movements. Hux was less skilled than Kylo at containing his rage for a later time to release it.

"Careful General," Kylo began, increasing the pressure around Hux's throat with the Force, ever so gradually, but still causing Hux to gasp, his eyes widening at the reminder that he had no real power over Kylo Ren, "Do not presume to order _me_ around as one of your subordinates. Something like that will result in my rethinking the occupant of the position of general." He warned. The glint of the silver on his mask made the dark glass covering his eyes seeming like a black abyss, one that could contain no humanity. Suddenly Hux was very aware that he had no real power, only his position, and he knew that if Ren so chose to kill him, he could talk his way out of Supreme Leaders anger.

Gulping, Hux nodded his head, finding the pressure around his neck too much to allow for proper word to be spoken. But his nod seemed to suffice for Ren, as the pressure he feared would be his death, was quickly released, and he was left a coughing sputtering mess. _Something has changed in Ren_ Hux thought, glaring back up at him, _He's never dared to use his power on me before, never dared threaten me._ Then the realization came to Hux. Something had clicked within Kylo, something that had been out of balance before, but was now where it should be. And with this realization, Hux had never wanted to be farther away from Ren than this very moment.

With that, Hux left Kylo Ren's rooms, and Kylo was able to relinquish his composure and let out his anger, and he did so by using the force to grip a spare chair and flung it across the room to a wall and watched as the metal chair folded within itself from the force of the impact, leaving a dent in his wall.

His shoulders heaving with his heavy breaths, Kylo reached up to press a few buttons on his helmet, and with the his of the release, he removed it from his head. His right eye twitched slightly from the burning sensation coming from his scar with the contact from the air, Kylo had come to realize that the scar on his face was more sensitive that any others he had collected over the years, and he preferred to wear his helmet to cover it. Raising his hand to trace his gloved fingers over the damaged flesh, Kylo reminded himself that he would never allow for himself to be so weak again, to allow someone to beat him again, no matte the amount of pain he might be in, no matter how injured, he would always win. And with that, Kylo returned his helmet to its proper place, and with it locking back into place and sealing him away from the world, he left his rooms to return to Rey, and see how far along she has healed.

xxx

Rey had finished the food she was given a few hours ago, and was now sitting around, trying not to move her arm or leg to much to allow for them to heal. Whatever that droid had done for her injuries had been working rather well, now she could hardly feel any pain at all, only a dull ache. _If this keeps up_ , Rey thought, _My wounds will be completely gone shortly._ But the soft thud thud thud drew Rey from her thoughts, and alerted her to the fact that Kylo Ren was fast approaching from how quickly his footsteps were becoming louder and louder. Readying herself, Rey steeled her nerves and squared her shoulders, standing from the chair, refusing to be in a vulnerable position around him again.

Within a few moments the door slid open and Kylo Ren walked through the threshold, slowing his pace and circling around Rey, as she stood in the middle of the room. He was looking her up and down, assessing her, and once he was finished, he stopped in front of her, looking down into her eyes through his mask.

"You seem to be healing nicely." He stated plainly. Rey wasn't sure what she should do. Thank him, yell at him, ignore him al together. Unsure what would be the best response in this situation; she just nodded curtly, agreeing with his assessment.

"You seem rather tense." He stated, and after a few moments passed he said, "Do I frighten you" Rey knew the answer to this; yes, he did frighten her, but she was not about to show him that, nevertheless tell him that.

"How could a man frighten me when he hides himself behind a mask." Rey stated, hoping that he wouldn't see through false courage. "Are you so afraid yourself that you can't even bare to look at your own reflection?"

That had made him angry, she could tell without him even moving an inch. She felt it radiating off his form, his anger at being insulted. But Rey could also tell he was trying to hold himself back, trying to control his anger. He was usually quick to destroying something when he was angry, but not now, not in front of her.

"You are so sure of yourself." Came his metallic reply, "Or at least you want me to believe you are." At this Rey now knew that he was looking into her mind, and again, she couldn't even detect his presence without him telling her. New anger flared at his repeated encroachment of her personal space. Kylo, of coarse, recognized this and pressed her further. "Perhaps there are other reasons, some newer than others, as to why I wear this mask." Continuing, he wanted to push her to see how much anger he could incite from the girl with just information. "You want to use me for your own gain, for teachings in the ways of the force, to then return to the resistance. But I can assure you, that will not happen, I will not allow you to leave me."

It chilled Rey to her very core that he already knew of her plan. But mostly, that he had said she would not be allowed to leave _him_. Not the First Order, not the Dark Side, but _him_. _What does he want from me?_ Rey wondered.

Sensing her worry and fear, Kylo Ren decided that he had played with her enough, for now. "We will begin your training tomorrow." He said flatly, turning to leave her once again in the sparse and uncomfortable room. Rey was sick and tired of him speaking to her with such flat words and through that stupid helmet she could barely contain her frustration. Being captured by the First Order, again, and being told that she was far to angry to train to be a Jedi, a fact that she didn't want to believe, especially coming from Kylo Ren, but yet she knew there was truth to that assessment.

"Wait." She muttered before she could stop herself, and much to her chagrin, he stopped and turned, obviously having heard her. He waited, half facing her half facing the door. And after a few moments, Rey knew he was becoming impatient with her, so she just said what ever came from her mouth first.

"Will you take off that helmet?" she asked of him. The pair of them stayed still, almost like statues frozen in place. Rey knew now one of the reasons that he wore it. One of the newer ones, as he had said. She knew it was the slash she had gifted him with during their last fight. The tension that filled the room became thick, weighing her down. The longer they stood there, the more Rey thought that he was just going to leave without uttering another word. But, after a few more tense moments, he turned to fully face her, and raised his hands slowly, as if to give himself time to change his mind, and pressed a few buttons. The hiss of the helmet unsealing itself was the only sound to fill the room, and Kylo bend slightly and slowly pulled the helmet from his head.

When he stood straight to face Rey again, his face was a blank mask. But Rey could see that his right eye was twitching slightly. But the long scar that stretched across his face from his right cheek to his left brow left her speechless. It was an angry red, it looked painful to the touch, and from what Rey could see, the very air of the room seemed to cause him discomfort. Rey was no fool, she knew when she had given him the slash from the lightsaber that it was going to be a nasty scar, but she had not expected it to heal so poorly. Even with the advanced medical supplies they seemed to have upon the ship, this was all that could be done to heal him.

"I'm sorry." She heard herself say. She hadn't meant to, but it seemed that she was saying all sorts of things unintentionally at the moment. Kylo seemed insulted by the mere thought that she had apologized to him. In fact he seemed insulted.

"Do not show me any pity." He spat at her. Without his helmet on, it was much easier to tell he was irritated by the sound of his voice. "I received this scar as a reminder of my weakness. A weakness that will never be seen again." And with one final look at her, Kylo Ren replaced his helmet with a hiss and click as it sealed and locked into place. "We will start your training tomorrow." He repeated to her, his voice back to the inhuman sound that came through his helmets voice modulator.

He turned and left her, storming through the door and back down the hall. Once she could no longer hear his distinctive footsteps, Rey moved from the spot she had been frozen in place in. Turning to the small chair, Rey kicked it as hard as she could, then regretting the hard jerky movement as it irritated both her arm and leg. _I hate him_ she thought, a scowl forming on her face. Looking around for what must have been the hundredth time, she found the same objects in the room; a table, small chair, and the interrogation chair. _It is going to be a long night_.

xxx

Kylo Ren was caught up in his rage now. He had been holding it in for the entirety of the day, and now he could no longer restrain himself from his usual ways of relieving his pent up rage. He yelled, and he smashed at the control panel that occupied the empty room. He slashed and slashed with his lightsaber until there was nothing left to the control panel except for smoldering metal and jagged cuts in the wall. Heaving, Kylo Ren had let out enough of his rage to think clearly again, and he thought of the girl. _I hate her_ he decided upon. Kylo Ren disliked the girl, for reasons that he could not fathom. But he needed to convert her to the Dark Side, he needed her power is he was going to crush the Resistance. He needed her on his side. Perhaps he would be able to convince her of the same.

 **A/N: Hey all, sorry this is a shorter chapter they will get longer. I hope you are liking it so far though, leave a review to let me know J I will kep updating as fast as possible.**


End file.
